


5 Trapped Souls

by DragonPrincess101



Series: Mystic Park [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Animatronics, Based On Video Game FNAF, Based On Video Game The Park, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Character Death, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Childishness, Choices, Consequences, Costumes, Creepy, Cursed Amusement Park, Curses, Deception, Dolls, Emotionally Repressed, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Insanity, Investigations, Lies, M/M, Mascots, Memory Loss, Monster sex, Monsters, Multiple Personalities, Mystery, Near Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Rape, Regret, Roller Coasters, Sad, Survival Horror, Tentacle Rape, Transformation, Trust, Undead, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: It started out with Aoba chasing Sei who was following a dog... Now Aoba is trapped in an amusement park as he searches for his twin brother... as Aoba explores the park after daylight hours... he uncovers horrifying dark secrets of Mystic Park while 5 mysterious men with mysterious intentions are following him...Who is whispering to Aoba?Can he solve the mysteries of the park to save the 5 souls?Will Aoba find Sei before insanity steals his mind?(choices in story after 6 chapters)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own DMMD

__

**_Welcome to Mystic Park!_ **

**_A land of endless dreams and fun! Come join in the Thrill! Come join in the Happiness! Come and join your magical friends At Mystic Park!_ **

* * *

Aoba is about to get in his car with Sei in an empty parking lot of an amusement park named Mystic Park. Aoba have a face filled with regret while Sei look really upset…

“Alright Sei…tomorrow to make it up to you, how about I take you to see that bar Mizuki owns…” said Aoba.

“…No” said Sei in disinterested.

Aoba looks with concern, for some reason Sei would not mature and when Sei was being playful with the mascots in Mystic Park. Aoba was so annoyed that he screamed at him in the middle of everybody about how Sei should act his age, that their childhood is over and that none of the things in Mystic Park is real…It made Sei runaway and cried…He was searching for Sei for hours, by the time he found Sei, it was time to leave… **_and during that time Aoba feel that all the staff are looking at him like he’s a plague but he’s sure that’s just in his mind…_**

“Look I’m sorry that I have to yell at you… you were acting too much like a kid and we’re 17 now Sei!” said Aoba.

“But Aoba… you agreed to come with me …and **_you promised to have fun… you broke it_** ” said Sei sadly.

Aoba sighed.

“Look I am sorry for being a buzzkill… **_but I see nothing fun about that place anymore… I used to like it… now each time I come there… I feel like I am locked in… it’s hard to explain but_** \---” Aoba was interrupted.

“You didn’t had to scream at me like that…” said Sei sadly.

Aoba sighs… Not knowing what else to say…

“ ** _Some birthday this turned out to be_** …” said Sei sadly.

**_Aoba’s eyes widen… something is familiar about this moment like it’s a… for some reason this moment feels like it’s déjà vu…but he couldn’t remember what it was…_ **

“A dog!” shouted Sei excitedly.

“W-what?” said Aoba as he look and saw a fluffy tiny dog in front of them.

Sei leaves the car to follow the tiny dog as the dog runs from him.

“Sei wait!” shouted Aoba chasing Sei.

The tiny dog is running all the way towards the gates of Mystic Park.

“Sei!” shouted Aoba as he enters...

He look around suspiciously noticing that there are no security guards or anybody at the entrance… but pays no mind since he have to get to Sei…Sei is now farther away from Aoba…

He tries to follow his twin trying not to lost sight of Sei… But when they run up the stairs…

Aoba is at a center of the park and he looks at a statue of a panda, the empty park is creeping him out… **_where are the staff?_** … He gets back on focusing on finding Sei and puts hands at the sides of his mouth.

“SEI! SEI! SEI WHERE ARE YOU!? WE’LL GET IN TROUBLE SEI!!!” shouted Aoba.

Aoba hears Sei’s whistling from a dark path forward… He runs for it…

“Sei!” called out Aoba.

**_“Get out! OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!”_ **

His eyes widen when he hears that strange voice and he look around…no one and he continues his way to get to his twin…

“ ** _WHAT A FOOL!_** ”

****

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so...This was another idea I have for a long time...
> 
> I am having trouble with this...which guy should Aoba meet first and also Should
> 
> Clear be lonely possessed animatronic singer or doll?
> 
> Mink be a territorial native spirit or a dead repairman?
> 
> Noiz be a cocky undead in a rabbit mascot costume or a guest?
> 
> Koujacku be a depressed yet vicious ghost or were-animal in a samurai costume? 
> 
> Ren be either a protective were-dog or a possessed animatronic?


End file.
